<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少女玛利亚自该隐赫斯特前来 by willowwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506020">少女玛利亚自该隐赫斯特前来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwillow/pseuds/willowwillow'>willowwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwillow/pseuds/willowwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>少女师姐和鼎盛时期的治愈教会。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少女玛利亚自该隐赫斯特前来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少女玛利亚自该隐赫斯特前来。问她身世、全名什么的一律不答，仰睫顾盼的时候，一双粼粼有光的绿眸坦然与人相对。人们都说这样一双眼睛是看不得的，往深里探究势必会割伤自己，因此格曼马上就闭嘴了。</p><p>带她去圣堂街和亚楠中部。在那里治愈教会的尖顶教堂拔地而起，随着血疗的兴盛，亚楠涌入了成群的外乡商人。他们操着各式古怪口音，成天在石板路上踏来踏去，讲价、吵闹、贿赂身穿教会服饰的男女老少，为这座城市带来了各种新奇事物。玛利亚从风雪肆虐的古堡深闺里走出来，跟在格曼身后悄悄拿眼睛四处瞧。她发现各种零碎小玩意儿：会讲人话、羽毛鲜艳的鸟，无需操控就能自动跳舞的小人，一条看似平平无奇的皮带，戴上之后会有酥酥麻麻的感觉，据说能让男人的热情汹涌澎湃。</p><p>格曼像本地人一样对这些玩意儿无动于衷。或者说他的一部分感到无聊，另一部分则对这些奇技淫巧不屑一顾。身为猎人工坊创始人，格曼自然是有这个资本的，但对身后这位肤发雪白的年轻女士而言，一切东西都新鲜得要死，她大睁着双眼，简直看不过来。</p><p>琳琅满目的商品新鲜，皮肤黝黑穿着短衣的人们新鲜。天也新鲜地也新鲜，连散发着些许臭气的河边空气也几乎是闪闪发亮的。当玛利亚漫步到角落里的一个小贩摊上，目光落到一个不起眼的银发饰上时，她的脸刹那间无比生动地活了过来。她向那个光秃秃的卑微饰品注目了五秒，就在这五秒内，亚楠的上空升起一轮非比寻常的闪耀太阳。那仿佛冰雪融春一样令人屏息的美吓着了身穿皱巴巴衬衫的市民们，一个婴儿哇哇大哭起来。</p><p>就在人们互相传递困惑的眼神时，玛利亚傻乎乎地开口说，她要用领口那颗无价的绿宝石交换一个劣质的小银梳子。</p><p>实在是太丢人了。后来格曼才从别人处得知，玛利亚的全名长得令人眩晕。她是该隐赫斯特不死女王的远亲，家谱往上追溯几代都是显赫的贵族或女王的近卫骑士。像玛利亚这样的贵族女子，生来就是与尘世生活隔绝的。</p><p>玛利亚从不主动与格曼谈起在该隐赫斯特的生活，所以格曼只好绞尽脑汁去猜测。是不是在那座永冬的城堡，人人都像玛利亚一样轻盈灵巧、优雅又聪颖呢？他不知何时起留下的印象，觉得玛利亚每件事都能做得好，博闻强识不亚于教会的学者，无论学什么都只需零星点拨。所以突然发生这么一件推翻印象的事，使格曼意识到，玛利亚还是个笨拙的小姑娘，或许连常识都不全具备时，他便觉得很惊奇。</p><p>惊奇归惊奇，格曼面子上却摆出一副威严的兄长架势训道：“别摸！碰了就要收你钱，我们走。”</p><p>他推着玛利亚进了隔壁的花店，见玛利亚还在依依不舍地盯着那个小贩，心里突然泛起一阵无名的冲动。</p><p>“别看了，得空我给你做一个就是。”他说。</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>格曼耸耸肩。玛利亚眼睛一弯，又露出她那精灵般迷人的笑容来，并在半途转变成一个轻轻的颔首。</p><p>亚楠女人可学不会这样子微笑，更不会如此从容地操控自己的身体。造物主实在是要多不仁有多不仁，玛利亚跟她们仿佛属于两个不同的物种。这时花店老板谄媚地迎上来，赞美起两位年轻猎人的英姿。</p><p> </p><p>玛利亚挑了束向日葵，抱在怀里高高的一捧，硕大的花轮垂着头，看起来蔫蔫的。在返回猎人工坊的路上，格曼摇摇头说，向日葵在亚楠可不好长啊，阴沉的天气太多了。</p><p>玛利亚眨了眨眼。回去以后，她把向日葵埋在工坊前一片小小的空地上。无需光照也并没有多么用心呵护，过了半月有余，那蔫巴巴的花盘竟奇迹般地抬起头来，花茎迅速生长，很快就有了人立一般高度。诡异的是，向日葵的花瓣也褪去金黄，变得有如玛利亚的脸颊一般苍白，花盘也不再追着太阳转动，转而去仰望夜晚的星光了。</p><p>直到有一天劳伦斯来工坊喝茶时，格曼才得以逼问出，原来劳伦斯曾犯过几次懒，偷偷把实验的废料倒进工坊的花丛，也就是如今玛利亚种向日葵的地方。劳伦斯狡黠地笑着，一如他在学院时那样并不失掉落落大方的态度，握住玛利亚的手求她原谅。</p><p>玛利亚骨节分明的手指抚摸着花瓣：“这没什么不好的，劳伦斯阁下。”</p><p> </p><p>在那之后的一段时间里，这种白色的向日葵迅速占领了亚楠全城的阳台。教会的女孩子们尤其爱把它别在腰带上，她们叫它“星轮草”，说它素雅又充满灵性。这些身体柔软的年轻修女们日日牵着病人走进教堂祷告，把新剪的星轮草插在他们发间，又目送他们消失在研究大厅的旋转楼梯上。传闻在高入云霄的大教堂中某处，病人们自发种植了满园朝向太空的星轮草。</p><p>其实对普通人而言，星轮草并不是适宜的装饰，因为它白纸般的花瓣总将人衬得病恹恹的。但玛利亚天生一张冰雪般的玲珑面孔，这种苍白的植物能恰到好处显出她奇特的美貌。星轮草几乎成了玛利亚的代名词。每当人们看见街边叫卖小贩推车上的巨大花轮，他们心中便会浮现出一张苍白又温柔的脸庞，以及它的主人那仿佛小共鸣钟一般悦耳柔和的嗓音。</p><p>妇人们开始模仿玛利亚的一举一动。她们把脸涂得煞白，穿上最华丽古怪的裙子聚到一起喝下午茶——跟据偶尔去往该隐赫斯特的商贩们那些夸张的描述，这就是该隐贵族们的风范。如果有哪位夫人小姐的血能在茶杯里幻化出一个神秘的图案，嫉妒的眼光就会纷纷投到她身上。</p><p>猎人们对此嗤之以鼻。他们从渔村返回后发现损失比想象的更大，于是所有人不约而同都变得沉默起来，更加不与市民们往来了。亚楠人则说猎人们变得愈发凶暴。唯独提到玛利亚时，这些老猎人眼中会露出一缕笑意，仿佛那是无尽黑暗里一缕玫瑰色的光芒。</p><p>几乎每次探险队返回在渔村的营地时，队伍中都有承受不住压力而崩溃的猎人。情况最糟的人已经被丢弃在半途，而剩下的人则会将玛利亚团团围住。这些男人又高又壮、机敏狡猾得就像野兽一样，此刻却像孩子一般在她的膝上嚎哭。</p><p>大家都对这件事习以为常，也并不觉得羞耻。渔村似乎是与世隔绝的，在这里大家既看不到也触摸不到时间的流动，因此很多人渐渐开始忘事。到了最后，即使是信仰最坚定的教会猎人，也记不清曾经日日夜夜背诵的祷词了。猎人们捧着玛利亚的手，眼里蓄满泪水，只是反复地念着她的名字：玛利亚女士，哦玛利亚女士，万福玛利亚！</p><p>唉，这件事究竟有什么好避嫌的呢。只要她在，就连渔村入口那具嘎吱作响的倒吊尸体，也似乎显得不那么恐怖了。</p><p>入了夜，玛利亚便会拎着长刀，提着一盏小灯巡视营地。为了避开形迹可疑的当地居民，猎人们都在海边的山洞里休息，病房也设置在狭窄的悬崖边。绵延几英里的营地里笼罩着永不散开的雾气，只有玛利亚的提灯在远处闪烁明灭，像一株小小的火苗。</p><p>她带着几个教会的医生，逐个检查伤员的状况，为他们掖好被角，握着他们的手，倾听他们临终前的心声。猎人们回到亚楠后，一位幸存下来的伤员曾怀念地写道：“……在一片黑暗中，灯光渐渐地飘过来了，温暖渗透进了这漫长的寒夜……我们几十个伤员躺在那里，当她到来时，我们都从床上挣扎起来，吻她摇曳在墙壁上的修长身影，然后才满足地躺回枕头上。”</p><p> </p><p>格曼远远地、远远地看着坐在树下的玛利亚。鸠鸟啾鸣，溪水淙淙地流过，一阵微风吹来时玛利亚静静睁开了双眼，缎子似的银发闪着微光。她转过头去对艾德琳微笑，两个女孩便站起来走到溪边，苍白的手挽着苍白的手，并不经常交谈，只是亲密地依偎在一起。</p><p>有时劳伦斯会专门来找玛利亚。血圣女艾德琳就是他亲自牵着手交给玛利亚看护的。教会事务还没那么忙碌和令人疲惫时，他时不时会脱掉厚重的法袍，只着简朴的白罩衫，微笑着挽着玛利亚去花园里散步。</p><p>这一刻，他们就像任何这个年纪的密友一般，在午后阳光下畅快地谈话。在亚楠市民们面前，他们分别是治愈教会的领导者和受人爱戴的精英猎人，在某些极端的小报上，他们是“魔鬼的代言人”和“污秽的塞壬”，但私下里，他们永远满怀着尊敬，以“劳伦斯阁下”和“玛利亚女士”彼此相称。而这与彼时猎人们的粗鲁作风是很不相衬的。</p><p>后来格曼曾问劳伦斯，为何如此信任玛利亚，甚至把研究大厅的看护权都交给她。劳伦斯思考了一下，提醒他道，教会可不是拜尔金沃斯研究精神的唯一继承者。</p><p>据说在遥远的风雪之国该隐赫斯特，有一座浩如烟海的大图书馆，那里也有我们的同道中人，一群追求知识的古国后裔。玛利亚是他们中的一员，秘密也在用引诱了你我的方式在引诱着她呢。<br/>
我们全都走在同一条道路上。</p><p> </p><p>亚楠的猎人们都知道，玛利亚当初来亚楠时点名要见的唯一一人是格曼，而格曼也一直自认最为了解玛利亚。从拜尔金沃斯时代开始，第一猎人和初代主教就交往甚密，因此格曼很自然地，也把自己出色的学生玛利亚介绍给了劳伦斯。有的时候，他很羡慕劳伦斯和玛利亚在医疗上的共同语言。</p><p>但就在劳伦斯和玛利亚某次亲密的谈话后不久，教堂的大钟突然连鸣不止。就在那一天，治愈教会正式向外宣告，污秽血族是亚楠不共戴天的敌人，他们玷污了血疗的纯洁。</p><p>那是一个阳光明媚的下午，格曼奔进房间。玛利亚——银发的少女玛利亚，老练的猎人玛利亚，温柔的护士长玛利亚——正撑着额头坐在窗边，簌簌地流着泪。格曼很急速地拉上窗帘，扳住她的双肩问：</p><p>“你究竟跟他说了什么？”</p><p>玛利亚没答话，她流泪的双眼仿佛一道伤痕。格曼心跳得跟擂鼓似的：不可能，这不可能，玛利亚的慧眼从未看错过人，更何况，那可是劳伦斯呀……来自大教堂的消息早已传遍整个亚楠，所以这件事确确实实是发生了。格曼只好咬紧牙关把话全吞进肚子里。</p><p>假如格曼了解背后的隐情，他就会知道玛利亚并未受到丁点侮辱。劳伦斯的热情是真心而又坦荡的，他也从不刺探任何该隐赫斯特的知识。正因为不解，玛利亚才流下伤心的眼泪。是的，教会意图从该隐赫斯特追回遗失的古血，但劳伦斯自始至终没有用过那种手段。</p><p>于是战争打响了。那段日子对格曼麾下的每个猎人而言都很难捱：工坊猎人曾为拥有玛利亚这样实力强大的同僚而自豪，但现在所有人都闭口无言，躲闪着别人的目光，生怕被指做“污秽”的同党。至于这件事的风暴中心玛利亚，则被软禁起来，教会甚至派了猎人守护，原因竟是她“与劳伦斯主教关系密切，而主教阁下心怀怜惜，不愿亚楠失去一位优秀的猎人”。</p><p>之前的某一天，当流言还只是流言时，玛利亚在一间偏僻的教会工坊偶遇了白袍金盔的洛加留斯。当时她便令他摘下头盔，洛加留斯照做了。两张大理石似的苍白面孔面面相觑，许久，玛利亚开口质问他：</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>洛加留斯不语，过了一会儿，便向她比出一个彬彬有礼的逐客手势。处刑队的洛加留斯是个很奇特的人：他虽然高大又寡言，长相非人，看着很可怕，但其实有求必应，逢问必答，对老幼妇孺特别有风度，在教会治下的虔诚信众面前谦逊又柔顺。</p><p>但他不回答任何关于处刑人神圣事业的问题。</p><p>玛利亚被迫看着处刑人和血污猎人互相厮杀。除人类之外，处刑队中还有些肤色惨白、皮包骨头的巨人，这些白袍金盔的战士惯用沉重的断头斧和附着怨灵的巨大转轮。而该隐赫斯特人身材修长，拥有与洛加留斯如出一辙的惨白肤色。他们在高处如履平地，血液就是该隐人最可怕的武器。</p><p>他们跪在不同的人和神明面前，发下各自无可动摇的誓言，然后握住嗜血的凶器，把血肉模糊的尸体扔在亚楠和该隐赫斯特的每一个角落。</p><p>一想到他们身上可能都流着与自己相似的血液，玛利亚不禁悲从中来。</p><p> </p><p>很多很多年前的一个寒冬，猎人工坊的建立者格曼反常地邀请同伴们来工坊聚会。那是一个没有月亮的漆黑夜晚——这意味着猎人们不需要行使职责。工坊把壁炉烧得旺旺的，又在鸡尾酒里兑了微量的血。大家喝了酒，都跳起舞来。等到精力最充沛的猎人也跳累了，格曼便拿出自己的小提琴，开始演奏还在拜尔金沃斯时常拉的调子。</p><p>老猎人们听惯他多情的琴声，都嘻嘻哈哈地起哄：快停下吧老格曼，耳朵要长茧子了！玛利亚女士知书达礼，一定也通晓乐器，不如让她来代替你。</p><p>听到这话，玛利亚应声站起。她行了一个没人见过的优雅礼节，随性地演奏起来。一首来自该隐赫斯特的摇篮曲婉转流淌到寒冷的夜空之中。</p><p>她记得，当时在场的每张脸庞都沉静了下来，不少猎人捂住脸久久没有发声。劳伦斯和他的神职们急着要走，便匆匆忙忙地赞美了她的琴声。但绝大多数人呆呆地坐着，不愿离去。散场前有人紧紧地握住玛利亚的手，很久没有松开。</p><p>待到所有人散去，工坊重新变得冷清时，格曼却突然局促起来。他扭捏了半晌，从贴身衣袋里摸出一个小纸包。玛利亚接过来一看，纸包里静静躺着一把小小的银梳子发饰，光秃秃的、很不起眼。不仔细看的话，还发现不了上面细细的打磨痕迹。</p><p>许许多多年岁过去，工坊再没有猎人的聚会。而玛利亚一直小心保存着这个残余温度的礼物，直到某天与老师辞别。</p><p> </p><p>玛利亚年幼时，曾在该隐赫斯特杂草丛生的城墙下捡起过一株向日葵。教养嬷嬷见到，便打了她的手，因为淑女不该挖土挖得浑身脏兮兮的。可是在该隐赫斯特数量众多的迷信传说中，就有一个是关于向日葵的。那是一位住在水边的仙女恋上太阳神的故事。相传那位仙女深深为俊美的太阳神所着迷，但骄傲的太阳连一个注视都不愿意施舍。仙女就这样呆坐着，头发散乱，面容憔悴，目不转睛望着每天的日轮划过天际。后来，她的脸儿变成了一株向日葵，永远追随太阳，向他诉说永恒不变的渴慕。</p><p>玛利亚是白头发的该隐赫斯特人，是格曼的学生、亚楠最厉害的猎人之一，还是治愈教会的护士长。但她不是一株苍白的向日葵。人们只要看看她那对与少女时期时别无二致的清亮眼眸，就不会做这样的比喻。</p><p>彼时，她也还不是“星辰钟塔的玛利亚女士”。她的老师那疯狂的好奇心仍未被苦难、衰老和梦境打败。他们身边有爱人、师长和志同道合的伙伴，所以未来怎样，谁又说得准呢。或许进化的梦想真能成为现实，或许猎人们将永远是城市的英雄。或许亚楠仍然有救。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>